Mayday!
This episode will be re-edited to make more sense to it. 'Mayday! '''is the first log/episode of Shade 10: Evolutions. As you can see, it will be divided into two sections: - the news in Space and Shade's log. News in Space on March 19th 3014 (in Umbranite years) *The next probe has landed to Anur Phaetos but completely destroyed during the landing. *Hive Attacks are stilling continuing in Planet Sonorosia. *A Cerebrocrustacean, A Pyronite, An Ekegrian and a Talpaedan have escaped from the outer rim of Incarcecon. *A Volcanian Mechamorph eruptions have destroyed houses and buildings in Aeropela. Log 1: March 19th 3014 Do you know what it feels like to have a trix? In my opinion, having a trix is the best and the worst thing in my life. It's like having adventure and meeting the savior of the universe, Ben Tennyson and the baddest thing to have a trix is that................you can be attacked by monsters, zombies, cerebrocrustaceans, volcanoes (well, that would be injured), aliens (i am an alien), demons, Celestialsapiens, Doom Bringers, Zang Ortuses, Nanochips, Vilgax, Aggregor, bounty hunters, Transformers (wait a second....) e.t.c. It seems that i have not introduced myselft, the name's Shade, Shtorax Erebius (I am an Umbranite for your information). I am going to tell you, my story on how I got the Ultratrix. ---- It started on March 19 3014. That was yesterday. I was just waking up in the morning (though I hate mornings). I patrolled the ship to see if it was cleaned. I own a ship (no kidding!) called Grandis. I didn't like the name, I'd like to name it Chowder but it would make the ship look like a cartoon show. The ship was clean....except for the Pilot's room. "Hello! What just happened here?" I asked. "Oh! Good Morning, Shade" Arcina chuckled trying to make out words from her mouth "We just.....We were....We could...You see" "Get to the point!" I shouted. This is going to be really stupid. Arcina is an Irisian. She looks some sort of a fairy with fluttery rainbow wings. "On your wrist...." Arcina stuttered. I glanced at my left, nothing was there. "What is it?" I growled. "An Omnitrix, mister!" Nemesis came from behind. She's like a ninja. She wears a black hood with her eyes visible. I glanced at my right. It really was there. You guys might think, I squealed and shouted like a raving lunatic....but I didn't. Instead, I frowned. "Then why is that pilot's room messy?" I asked again. Osirius, Calliste, Upto and Bellum came in. "Ahem" I cleared my throat "And what are these?" I asked as I pointed at the huge chunks of vanadium. It was part of my ship's covering. "Holy Khonsu!" I spotted a gap in the ship. "Let me guess...." I said quietly "THE SHIP CRASHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This isn't a good time. I am trying to sort out my problems, first an Ultratrix get stuck on my wrist, then the ship crashed then...... "An intruder sighting west of the ship" the computer alerted. I let out a sigh of relief. The computer's still working in any miniphases/minutes now. "Computer system override: Unicron Beast" Nemesis said. I wasn't sure if that was going to work. Frankly, I don't know anything about this ship just the price. =D "This code is unavailable, please try another override" the computer responded. I asked "What override was that?" "Nevermind" Nemesis said after we got to the ship's locating device on the intruders. Osirius is explaining along the way. He really has a long tongue (though he never opens his mouth). Arcina and Calliste yawned as we walked, why are we walking? "The intruders nearby...." The GPS kept saying. I really wanted to smash it. "Is that all the GPS talks?" Upto asked irritated. Osirius stated "Not really, in one show, there was a GPS that could talk!!!!! with a monkey with a trix" "That's not funny" Arcina frowned "the ratings will drop" "What ratings?" Bellum asked. "You know, TV shows ratings?" Arcina chuckled. "We are not in a TV show or in some wiki's article!" I yelled, why did i even chose this crew?! Okay, we arrived at the scene to find........ "Mr. X and his lackeys" Bellum scrowled. "What are you guys doin' here?" Nemesis glared at them. "This seems to be a faulty error in the sensors..." Mr. X said "How could the Ultratrix be with these moronians?" Bellum growled. Upto readied his electric shock. We have been through fighting minor stuffs like Space Clams, Spheroid Pirates and all. Mr. X stared at me "Ahhh....it's in the hands of the Umbranite scum!" I frowned. Most aliens hated Umbranites just because they are....''spooky. "Xrozz?" Osirius asked with uncertainty "Is that really you?" "It's MR. X Now!!!!!!!" the Cerebrocrustacean snarled. I have never seen a crab snarled before. Arcina blasted a rainbow energy in front of Mr. X causing him to tumble backward. He then smiled again evilly as he stared at the soil (there's obviously something wrong). "Attack!" Mr. X ordered. His minions stepped forward each with their powers. The Ekegrian jumped and constricted Nemesis who tried to break free. The Pyronite guy started blazing the trees nearby. I was blinded by the light. The Pyronite came near. I created a forcefield out of darkness unfortunately died away due to a huge amount of heat and light emitting from the area (that's technical). The Talpaedan hit Calliste and Upto. To keep it short, it was in a total discord. I am a young Umbranite, so well I couldn't take away....photons. "Let's get this gadget a try!" i smiled. I pressed the blue button. A hologram popped up. Underneath says Jetstream. I knew I had no choice, I pressed down the button hard. I was transforming into some bird skater of some sort (for humans, Ice skater). "JETSTREAM!" I shouted feeling lighter and cooler (in spiritual way). The Ekegrian jumped up away from Nemesis who was staring at me. The Ekegrian grabbed my legs with his tail and slammed to the stone slab which activated it. "Rise, Stonators!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr. X screamed with pure utterly absolute madness. Four Stone Creatures crumbled out of the stone slab. One of them took hold of my hand and threw me to Bellum and Arcina. "They are going to get a knockout.....cold" I said as I skated through the Stonators. The Stonators charged like a Connechetes Gnou. I didn't know what happened but it seemed that I froze a Stonator. The Ekegrian came again constricting me. I iced up the Ekegrian. Two Down, Seven to Go, ''I thought. It seemed that the evening came so fast when Mr. X came the sun was just rising now it's setting and seven...moons are rising. ''Where are we? I thought. "Where exactly are we?" I asked Osirius. I thought of many worlds in my catalog. "We are in Planet Sol Invictus" Osirius said. This definitely is not good. Sol means Sun and Invictus means unconquerable. We are in a sun or a planet closest to the sun, that's a guess. "We're a on a sun?" I asked which sounds stupid. "Nope, nearest to sun" Osirius said "that's why the sun sets so quickly" "Is that in the catalog?" I asked. "Nope...." He replied as Arcina and him zapped two stonators. Nemesis took care of the final one. Mr. X, the Pyronite guy and Talpaedan guy are the only ones left. Boa Lontridor is frozen permanently. Three of them and seven of us, this battle's gonna be easy. Mr. X took on with Calliste and Osirius while the Pyronite and Talpaedan guy attacked us. I pressed on the Ultratrix symbol and BAM...... "MENTALWARP" I turned into some sheep centaur or something. The entire crew and the villains laughed. I suddenly felt merciless and angry. I said with an eerie whisper "Laugh when you like, let's see who has the last laugh....me or you" Everyone shuddered. I created pink ball of energy. I found it creepy like an orb of all evil or something. I created another ball of energy on my other hand and fired it at the three who started running back to their probes. I laughed like an Ectonurite or something. "How are we gonna get off this planet?" Upto asked. Calliste nodded in agreement. "No worries" I said. I created a pink forcefield (Mentalwarp is a sleep guy and pink is so not his color) and blasted at the ship returning everything back to normal. "How'd you do that?" Bellum asked. "In time, i'll get to know this thing and the power of Mentalwarp" I grinned returning back to normal. THE END Shade's Tip #1 First of all, when you fight. You need to fight with patience and moderation. Be patient, you don't need to have your battle end in a hurry. Fight with moderation (other then Rath), after your opponent has been defeated or died you don't need to fight any more. Don't let bloodlust control you. Sneak Peek for the next episode We arrived on another planet as a deliverer wait a minute, a ghost knight is in our ship. Can Bellum save us? Find out next week. Trivia *This is Jetstream and Mentalwarp's first appearance. *There are other references to other shows, Chowder and Transformers. *Almost no one's species was introduced except for Shade himself. Shade 10 Log (No. 1) Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres